Vacaciones de verano
by Kanashibari
Summary: sentimientos de tomoki en el capitulo 7 del anime sentimientos confusos, el no lo acepta, se apiadara de la solitaria tomoko? tomokixtomoko pasen y disfruten! 8D


**Hooooolaaaa! *u* cuanto a pasado desde la última vez que escribí un fic? TTuTT es hermoso aunque este me salió medio –muy- poco imaginativo XD**

**Que digo? Pues hace rato que quería escribir sobre esta pareja pero como no habia inspiración no me gusta forzar las cosas**

**Pues tome el capítulo 7 del anime para escribir esto, de casualidad revisando mis videos antiguos, me quede viendo un rato y me empezó a "cosquillear" la mano y bueno así llegue a escribir a este monstruo XD**

**Sobre el fic pues quería enfocar o contar el capitulo desde el punto de vista de tomoki, ósea que es lo que piensa este chico que tan frio es con tomoko XD de aquí pensaba en ponerlo mas romántico pero como chico normal que es no admitiría rápido lo que siente y bueno que mejor que vacaciones para enamorarse (?) además que al final me dio mucha penita tomoko en verdad me asusto cuando estaba ahí sola sonriendo hasta pensé que se estaba volviendo loca D': desee con todas mis fuerzas que el vaya a su lado y le haga compañía TuT **

**Ha! Una cosa mas ADERTENCIA supongo esto es como leer el capitulo 7 hasta los diálogos XD solo agregue sentimientos y algunas cosillas mas**

**Y bueno no se si dejarlo en one shot o continuarlo eso depende de ustedes *u* ustedes mandan! w**

**Listo solo eso es mi parloteo**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Los derechos de el anime y manga son de sus respectivos creadores yo solo hice esto por diversión y fanatismo 8D**

**Vacaciones de verano**

Vacaciones, pues no era nada demasiado fantástico para mi, creo que se iban más rápido de lo que tardaban en llegar en si para mí era

Fastidioso

Los primeros 4 días pasaron como si nada, decidí descansar en el silencio de mi hogar incluso mi molesta hermana estaba tranquila gracias al cielo…

El 5to día invite a mis amigos a jugar videojuegos, a decir verdad ya los echaba de menos con eso de que las cacha en la que entrenábamos permanecían cerradas hasta nuevo aviso por mantenimiento o algo por el estilo pues me mantenía aburrido

Ellos reían a todo pulmón mientras hablaban sobre la estúpida mentira de nishioka gracias a él no podíamos ir a la playa menudo mocoso resulto, al final decidimos que no nos importaba, al atardecer se retiraron con una gran sonrisa agradeciendo dejarles usar mi consola, que era impresionante y demás, quedamos en vernos al día siguiente para ir a la piscina

6to día

Todo salió como esperábamos, claro que uno de ellos no fue puntual y tuvimos que esperar sus ganas a llegar, pero al final partimos a la piscina

-tomoki! Tomoki!, mira a esas chicas no crees que están lindas-me dijo uno de mis amigos mientras me daba pequeños golpes con su codo y susurraba a mi oído

Voltee mi vista hacia dos jóvenes en traje de baño bien dotadas, una rubia y la otra morena bastante lindas debo admitir-…ah…-pero no me llamaban la atención, no es que no me sienta atraído hacia las chicas, y es que he conocido a muy hermosas mujeres gracias a que soy el mejor jugador del equipo, pero a pesar de eso e incluso cuando se me declaran no me causan ningún sentimiento, quizás no es tiempo de que sienta nada por nadie solo eso

Al anochecer volví a mi hogar mi madre como siempre me esperaba con un apetitoso almuerzo, pero me di cuenta de algo

-tomoko?-pregunte fijando mi mirada en su puesto vacio, no me importaba e incluso me aliviaba que no estuviera presente

-ahhh ella no salió de su cuarto, por dios que está pensando esa niña todo el día frente al computador o sus juegos, debería tomar un poco de aire fresco-decía mi madre poniendo una de sus manos en su mejilla preocupada, esa tonta siempre la hacía preocupar

Subí a mi cuarto y me dispuse a descansar, estaba hecho polvo, es normal después de un día en la piscina según creo, relajarme y tener un sueño placentero es lo único que deseaba pero

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!-escucho desde el cuarto de mi escandalosa hermana, me levanto un tanto alarmado "que le pasa tendrá pesadillas?" pienso y ella otra vez habla-que alguien…que alguien…¡que alguien me ayude! ¡Alguien…alguien!-pero pronto me doy cuenta de que es uno de sus molesto monólogos, no me deja descansar con sus chillidos

Me da dolor de cabeza el incluso haber tomado en cuenta que ella estaba mal, sin pensarlo más doy un fuerte golpe en la pared que da al cuarto de ella-¡deja de hacer ruido!-grito malhumorado desde el otro lado 

7mo día

-han escuchado a eso de los live stream?-comenta uno de mis amigos animado mientras volvemos de un día de entrenamiento, por suerte ya habían abierto nuevamente la cancha

-no de que se trata?-comenta otro

-es cuando te pones en ridículo frente a un montón de gente jajajaja es súper divertido bromear y arruinar su debut ajajaja eso solo lo harían las personas desesperadas por atención eso es seguro jajajaja-y todos le siguen el juego y comienzan a reír, al pensar en algo así se me pasa por la mente ella y su encierro en su cuarto todo el bendito día…no, no creo que sea tan patética para hacer algo así…eso espero

-ya regrese…-digo mientras entro a mi casa, sabiendo que nadie me responderá, mi madre ese día dijo que no estaría en casa…

Mientras subo las escaleras escucho una risa bastante perturbadora, solo seria de ella eso esta por demás comentar…pero es que acaso estará con alguien? Algún amigo?

Me asomo un poco por su puerta semi-abierta, con algo de inquietud, no veo más que mi hermana con una…mascara!? Viéndose a ella misma en un video…ah en verdad lo hizo prefiero no ver mas y me retiro con un suspiro aliviado…sigue siendo la tomoko que conozco jamás cambiara…

8vo día

Otro día de un largo entrenamiento, y no exagero al decir que fue largo llegue a altas horas de la noche cansado, necesitaba un buen sueño reparados si eso es lo mejor…

De pronto escucho la puerta de mi cuarto abriéndose

-he?

-¡por favor, acompáñame al baño!-aparece mi fastidiosa hermana frente a mi -¡no aguanto más!

-¿Qué? No me jodas ¿Qué hora es?

-¿está bien que digas eso? ¡si tuviera que hacerlo podría soltar todo mi encanto femenino ahora mismo!

Encanto femenino? Ella? -¿de qué me estás hablando?-pregunto molesto, que se supone que iba a pensar soy un chico, y si ella viene a altas horas de la noche a mi cuarto…con lo pervertida que es…no puede ser, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos me contesta

-estoy diciendo que me meare encima

-¡no me jodas!

Al final tuve que acompañarla, conociéndola ella es capaz de cumplir lo que dijo no lo permitiría es demasiado repugnante! Ella entra y me cruzo de brazos esperando a que salga…"pero que estaba pensando?" me pregunto a mi mismo al culparme por sentirme extraño al verla entrar a mi cuarto de repente, es estúpido que me pasa!? No quiero seguir pensándolo será mejor alejarme…además que me cabrea que no me deje descansar en paz

- bien, ya me vuelvo

-espera-ahora que!? No la quiero cerca!-tomare una ducha rápida

-¿Qué? ¡Hazlo mañana!

-está bien, me enjuagare rápido

-¿Qué?

-oh, y quiero cambiar mi ropa interior, así que ven conmigo al vestidor-al vestidor con ella? Esta loca es que…

-no me digas…-me pone nervioso, no mis pensamientos están mal definitivamente debo alejarme

-me orine encima un poco. ¿Algo malo con eso?-si que soy un tipo mayor y no entiendes nada, lindo susto que me metió, esto no está bien

-hay algo malo contigo, por eso me voy-

9no día

Por fin regreso a casa, un largo día…

-que calor…-otra vez estoy fulminado necesito refrescarme

-bienvenido de vuelta, volviste temprano hoy

Mientras tomo algo de agua repentinamente escucho desde la sala

-"onee-chan onee-chan" "¿qué tomo-kun?"-casi me ahogo al escuchar esos diálogos, quien más me llamaría de esa forma que…

Doy vuelta para corroborarlo-que estás viendo?- pregunto pálido a mi madre

-lo encontré mientras limpiaba-responde divertida ella, no te trae recuerdos?

-"te amo, onee-chan" "!yo también te amo, tomo-kun!" "!cuando crezca, me voy a casar contigo, Onee-chan!"-ya lo demás no lo escucho, me quedo paralizado, que diablos dije!? Esto, esto es tan repulsivo!, no soporto mas y voy y me encierro en mi cuarto y me siento a pensar

Algo se ha removido en mí,

La detesto, es repugnante, molesta, bulliciosa, ni tampoco tiene ningún tipo de atractivo, debería verse bien, es mi hermana mayor!, si de niños yo la admiraba cuando fue que cambio tanto? Mira que la quería tanto que hasta le había dicho que me casaría con ella, que niño tan tonto fui, si pudiera retroceder le diría "no digas eso tomo-niño ella no es lo que parece te molestara cuanto pueda" como pude admirarla, no le veo nada bueno es solo una molestia

Pero aun así

Porque me preocupo tanto?, cada vez que viene a mi cuarto puede que yo muestre una cara de enfado y molestia pero la verdad es que me alegra que ella entre con sus cosas estúpidas, sus suposiciones tontas, con esa sonrisa espelúznate, es un total desastre pero aun así yo

La quiero

Pero no puede ser así si ella sabe que aun le tengo aprecio aprovecharía de esto, pero aun así desearía alejarme me preocupa este sentimiento, me conozco y no puedo dejar que pase a mayores, ese nerviosismo y ese cosquilleo que siento desde hace algunos días…no puede ser, esto es estúpido tengo chicas que andan tras mío, no, estoy seguro que esto es solo una confusión que-

-compre fuegos artificiales, usémoslos juntos

Lo que me faltaba-¿he? como si hiciera eso-lo último que deseo es pasar tiempo a su lado…no dejare que algo tan complicado pase

-ya veo, no lo harás ¿he?, entonces te daré helado. Solo mírame encender los fuegos artificiales

Que podía decir? No quiero acercarme más, debo mantener la distancia de ella, no puedo dejar que sea más profundo

No he aceptado el helado, pero a pesar de eso la miraría era lo único que podía hacer, de todas formas no podía negarme

Como prometí la observo desde mi ventana, ella se prepara silenciosamente, trae una vela la enciende y se posiciona para encender su primer fuego artificial, aun la observo, está sentada en medio de la oscuridad, tan solitaria, tan deprimente, lleva una sonrisa en el rostro, eso me preocupa, sus ojos están opacos, de pronto siento una punzada en el pecho

-ahora que lo pienso, creo que julio ya acabo…-digo mirando hacia el cielo…

Tomo uno de las pequeñas barrillas y la acerco al fuego de la vela, veo como se ilumina junto con los ojos de mi hermana que esta mi lado, al final he decidido bajar para hacerle compañía a pesar de que quería alejarme parece que no puedo engañarme a mí mismo

-t-tomoki!?-dice ella sorprendida- que hac…

Antes de que diga algo estúpido la interrumpo-cumpliré mi promesa de niños- digo molesto

ahhh serán unas largas vacaciones…espero estar preparado para esto


End file.
